


Do I Have To Participate?

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sander sides web series, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dress Up, Feelings, Halloween Costumes, Logic does not want to participate, Logic doesn't like being made fun of, Logic is really insecure, Logic | Logan Sanders/Thomas Sanders, Misuse of powers, Outfit Changes, The others don't care, Unicorn Onesie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: The sanders sides are discussing Halloween costumes because it's October now and they can.Logic really doesn't care for dress up even for trick or treat.The others don't care what he thinks and insists that he will participate and start brainstorming ideas for him.Ok not for him, on him.





	1. Chapter 1

Logic was sitting in the lounge room reading quietly. 

This was his first mistake although he had made this mistake several times before. The others just couldn't comprehend that when Logic was reading it meant that he  _wanted_ to read and _not_   talk to anybody. This is why he liked reading in his room (but the downside of that was then the others would barge into his room to come and talk to him). 

Logic's second mistake was acknowledging Morality. 

"I'm sorry Patton what did you ask?" questioned Logic as he closed his book making a mental note of the page number he was on. 

"What are you dressing up as for Halloween?" Morality asked again his eyes shining bright. 

"Um I haven't given much thought to the matter as we have only just entered the month of October and to be honest I really don't care for dressing up to go and beg strangers for candy, I am an adult. I can just go and buy myself some treats. Running around at night in a costume trying to scare people and get a sugar high is for little kids." declared Logic. 

Patton stared at him. 

"Yo-You're not going trick or treating?" he asked his voice quivering.

"I don't plan to." replied Logic with a shrug picking back up his book. 

Patton continued to stare at him. Then his lower lip started to tremble. 

"PRINCEY, ANXIETY! COME HERE NOW IT'S AN EMERGENCY!" screamed Morality startling Logic almost causing him to drop his book.

Anxiety and Princey came rushing down the stairs. 

"Patton what is it?! Demon? Dragon Witch? Daddy Long Legs?"

"Lo-Logic isn't - he's not going to-" blubbered Morality and then burst into tears. 

"What's wrong? Logic are you hurt?" demanded Princey, while Anxiety ran to the kitchen and returned with the first aid kit before anyone could stop him. 

"No nothings wrong, I'm fine really. Anxiety put the bandages away. I - well I just told Patton that I wouldn't be participating in dressing up for Halloween that's all." said Logic.

The other two blinked and looked at Morality who was still sobbing. Anxiety handed him a tissue. Princey took a deep breath and clapped both of his hands on Morality's shoulders. 

"Patton calm down everything is going to be alright," said Princey giving the other a serious stare. "Don't worry, we will help Logic get a fabulous Halloween costume I promise you."

" _What?"_ exclaimed Logic.

"You-you will?" asked Morality in a small voice.

"Absolutely."

Patton broke out into a beaming smile.

"No, no. Stop. I do not agree to this." interjected Logic.

But Princey just turned away from Morality grabbed Logic by the hand and pulled him to his feet. The royal then started pacing around Logic a hand on his chin staring critically at him, looking him up and down, a look of furious concentration on his face.

"What to wear, what to wear." Princey muttered as he walked in his circle.

"A Mummy?" suggested Anxiety holding up the bandages from the first aid kit.

Princey snapped his fingers. Logic was suddenly wrapped from head to toe in the bandages. To make matters worse he had the distinct feeling that all of his other clothes had vanished. He tried to shout angrily at Roman but the bandages over his mouth made everything come out muffled (this was probably for the best, what he wanted to say was over PG 13). Suddenly found himself over balancing (both of his legs had been wrapped together) but luckily Vigil caught him as he fell.

"Hmm not a bad look but it might be a bit impractical." Virgil said to Princey while giving Logic a smirk. The bound trait glared at him.

"Okay well what about... ah the Tinman." said Princey snapping his fingers again.

Logic suddenly found himself wearing something that resembled a suit of armour. He found his body was very stiff and hard to move.

"Princey. Stop. It." he said through gritted teeth.

"Oh I could be your heart." declared Patton giving him a cuddle.

"Not bad Princey but again a bit impractical if we have to keep oiling him the whole night." said Anxiety trying to hide his laughter behind his hands.

"Don't worry Logic we will find something. But isn't this fun?" asked Morality.

"No!"

"Aw admit it you're really having fun aren't you?"

"FALSEHOOD." shrieked Logic the best he could through his teeth.

Anxiety gasped.

"Oh wait, what about this." he said snapping his fingers.

At least I can move again, thought Logic as he looked down at the dark gray onesie, but he felt like he was going to overbalance again. His head felt huge. And his nose was sticking out so far in front of him and it was bright yellow and pointy. He lifted his hands - they were bright yellow too. 

"Change me back now! This is, this is UNACCEPTABLE!" Logic screamed. 

For some reason this made Virgil burst into laughter and collapse on the floor and start rolling about with tears rolling down his face. 

"Hmm well what about something you already own?" suggested Morality snapping his fingers.

Logic felt his body go back to normal and was surrounded by the familiar comfortable warmth of his Unicorn onesie. 

"Already own? _Logic is that yours_?" asked Princey in disbelief. 

Logic felt his face flush with embarrassment. Patton had even remembered to put his necktie on over the suit. Patton looked so proud of himself completely oblivious to the predicament he had put Logic in. 

Logic looked down at the floor humiliated, there was no point lying to them. "Yes this is my own attire." he muttered. 

" _It's adorable_!" And both Princey and Anxiety burst into a fit of giggles. 

Logic turned on his heel and stormed off up the stairs to his room, glancing back down the stairs he saw Princey and Anxiety still laughing at him but Morality looked confused and concerned. 

Logic slammed and locked his door, fell onto his bed, buried his face into his pillow and screamed in frustration.  _God they were all idiots._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So ... I came back and did a thing to this fic.

After yelling into his pillow for a bit Logic got up and tore off his Unicorn onesie. And threw it angrily across his room where it landed and crumpled in a corner. 

Stupid onesie. 

The laughter of the others echoed in his mind. He felt his face flush again and that caused another surge of anger to ripple through him. 

He knew it. He knew this would happen if the others had found out about his onesie. He was Logic - the smart one, his wardrobe had to be serious, practical and sensible. Logan couldn't get away with wearing something that was so cute. An animal onesie looks cute on Patton, on Logan it just looks ridiculous and silly. Nobody laughed when Patton prances around in that cat suit on cold winter mornings or on late movie nights.

But when Logan wears one it's soooo hilarious. It doesn't matter that they all have the same face and he even has the same glasses as Patton so in theory you should barely be able to tell them apart (except the neck tie - but that's like Virgil's eyeshadow - it stays whether he wants it to or not). He hadn't even intended to keep the stupid thing - it was a prize he won for filling in a survey on the back of a receipt after Thomas bought some clothes once, he was going to give it to Patton but thought it would be best to try it on first to make sure it fit and... well it was just so soft and comfy, Patton already had his own onesie Logan thought maybe even though it didn't suit him, he could keep this one for when he wanted to nap or relax in private.  

Logan felt his eyes tear up, as he hunched in on himself embarrassment eating away at him. They would never let him live this down. It was going to be like "infinitesimal" all over again! Bringing it up at every chance they got to make fun of him.

There was a soft knock on his door and it opened slightly and Patton popped his head in.

"Hey Teach just- OH MY - EEEEEK so sorry, I'll just, I didn't mean to barge in, sorry um." spluttered Patton quickly withdrawing from the room.

Oh great if things weren't bad enough: Patton just had to barge in while he was standing undressed in his room trying not get emotional - perfect. Hadn't he locked that door?

Logan quickly scrambled to get some pants and his polo on. Then quickly dabbed a tissue under his eyes just in case. 

"It is alright Patton I am decent now." called Logan quickly smoothing his features into a blank expression. 

"Oh I dunno about that Logan I think you're a bit more than decent - maybe exceptional?" joked Patton. 

Logan did not react.

"What is it you require?" he asked blandly. 

"Well... um, I just wanted to check everything was um okey dokey with you. You kinda left the lounge in a bit of hurry back there." said Patton sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Thank you for your concern, Morality, but everything is adequate or okey dokey as you put it." said Logan adjusting his neck tie and lying through his teeth. 

"...oh." Patton wasn't sure what to do now. 

"If that is all..." said Logan stepping towards the other trait one arm up leading him back towards his door to see him out of the room. 

Patton turned to go but then he spotted the onesie lying in the corner. 

"Hey." he said ducking under Logan's arm to grab the suit, "How about you pop this on and come back down stairs hmm? You can go back to reading your book or maybe we can talk a bit more with Princey and Anxiety about Halloween costumes."

Logan gritted his teeth. Sometimes Patton could be so oblivious - the last thing in the world he ever wanted to do was put that thing back on and go parading downstairs in front of the others and give them another chance to laugh at him again. He wasn't ever putting that thing on again. Patton's comment reminded him that all he had been doing was reading and then the others had come barging along, forced him to dress up against his will for their own amusement - all of which was Patton's idea (fault) because he kicked up such a fuss and then how he was humiliated when Patton put his onesie on him.

"I already _told_ you Patton if you had bothered to listen - I will _not_ be dressing up for Halloween and I _do not_ care if you act like a complete child about it and cry like you did in the lounge. You are welcome to do as you please but do not try and coerce me to go along something I am not comfortable with. And don't you or the others _dare_ try and physically force a costume on me ever again!" snarled Logan not roughly but firmly grabbing Patton by the shoulder and pushing him out of his room. 

Patton's eyes widened comically at the sheer forcefulness of Logan's tone. 

"But-I-" stammered Patton at a loss of what to say. 

He held up the unicorn onesie offering it to Logan. Logan blushed again as he looked at it, remembering what happened downstairs and how awful he felt when the others laughed at him. 

"You can keep that. I don't want it anymore. Just-just leave me alone Patton please" muttered Logan his anger seeping out of him as quickly as it had came, feelings of shame welling up inside him as he shut the door between them. 

 But he knew it wasn't going to make a difference even if he didn't have the onesie anymore - it was just going to be like "infinitesimal" all over again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone feels and nobody handles it well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so after the last Sander Sides Video I finally got back into the mood to continue this fic because Logic and feelings! Yay or more specifically Logic not knowing how to handle his feelings - which is my favourite thing in the world.

Logan rubbed a hand over his face and groaned. His stomach was twisting itself in knots.

He knew what that meant; that meant he was feeling feelings. And he hated feeling feelings. Taking a brief moment to try and analyse what he was feeling he concluded that after this interaction with Patton he was (still) feeling angry at the other sides for what happened downstairs but also feeling guilty for getting angry at Patton and then he was feeling worried about how the others would react for him getting angry at Patton and he was feeling angry with himself for getting angry because he was not meant to have these silly fits of emotion and ~~finally he felt sad because he gave his Unicorn onesie away~~ – no, no, no TOO MANY EMOTIONS! Logan internally screamed at himself.

You are LOGIC! You are not supposed to feel these icky emotions, they cloud judgement, critical thinking and complex reasoning – so stop it right now, berated Logan.

With a frustrated sigh he took off his glasses and put them on the bedside table. Then he laid down on his bed, picked up his pillow, smothered it over his face and screamed into it again. While mentally beating himself up for having to resort to such a silly tactic to vent – Damn Roman and his Disney movie nights he would never have thought to do this if he hadn’t seen it on Lilo and Stich.

 

* * *

 

Patton slowly made his way backdown stairs carrying Logan’s onesie with him, he felt so confused and miserable. He had gone upstairs to talk to Logan because he had a sneaky suspicion that Logan was upset and wanted to help him. Now he was coming back down stairs and he _knew_ Logan was upset but he hadn’t been able to help. Patton now had the sneaky suspicion that he had made Logan feel worse.

“Hey Padre, how’s calculator watch doing?” asked Roman who was sprawled out over one of the living room couches. Virgil for some reason was perched up on the kitchen counter despite there being plenty of chairs around. He frowned when he saw the onesie in Morality’s hands.

“How come you’ve got that?”

Patton looked sadly down at the onesie in his hands. Secretly he had always admired Logan’s unicorn onesie and wanted to try it one day – but it didn’t feel right Logan giving it to him like this.

“Patton?”

Patton jumped, he had been staring at the garment in his arms and hadn’t answered the other sides yet.

“Lo-Logan said he didn’t want this anymore.” explained Patton. Anxiety and Princey exchanged glances it looked like Patton was about to burst into tears again.

“Patton are you okay? Was Logic mean to you?” demanded Roman. Roman was always ready to fight valiantly against Logic in a war of words, but dear sweet Patton wasn’t a match vocabulary wise when Logic go rolling with his arguments.

“No- no he wasn’t mean I think, he was – he said um,”

“It’s okay Pat just take a deep breath.” encouraged Virgil.

Patton took a deep breath and squeezed the onesie in his arms closer to his chest. He was able to tell the others what had happened upstairs. When he was done Patton realised that his eyes were welling up again, Logan hadn’t yelled at him, but he was angry and Patton didn’t like it when any of them were fighting. Virgil and Roman were frowning – but Virgil had an upset worried frown on his face, he was starting to feel guilty about putting Logan in all those different Halloween costumes, he remembered he didn’t like it when the others used their powers to change his appearance.

Roman however had an angry scowl on his face as he looked at Patton trying not to cry.

And Logic has the nerve to say that I’m the overdramatic one, thought Roman angrily to himself, really how dare he say Patton acts like a complete child when he’s stormed off in his hissy fit! Good gracious he can be so stuck up! And talk about the kettle calling the pot midnight satin black complaining about dressing up for Halloween when you own that Unicorn onesie! Well it’s time for action!

“Do not fear dear Patton, I will knock some sense into that obstinate four eyed nerd!” declared Roman leaping off the couch and grabbing the onesie out of Patton’s arms and then bounding up the stairs two at a time.

Patton and Virgil were left blinking confusedly up at the now empty staircase.

“Um… when he says, “knock sense into”, is-is he going to physically fight Logan?” asked Patton.

“Oh God.” moaned Virgil face palming.


End file.
